


adagio in b minor, duet (the tame me, I like it remix)

by skree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Danvin - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Technically?, i mean who wouldn't right?, slowmogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skree/pseuds/skree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin flies back to the States early and might be far more diabolical than he leads people to think, Dan is an incredibly bad influence, and Michael should maybe lock his door from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adagio in b minor, duet (the tame me, I like it remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a paragraph (no, seriously) and ultimately devolved into this mess, somehow passing 3k and making me question my sanity every step of the way. Because we all want to see what happens when Michael's prodded into a situation that makes him relinquish his pride, right? No? Just me?

It had been a very long two weeks.

Gavin had left for England on a Tuesday, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek as he griped about being left alone in the office and swearing he’d be back before he knew it, really, before bolting out the door that morning. This wasn’t the first trip he’d taken, nor would it be the last, but by the time the last few days of the trip took their sweet time in rolling around, Michael was tired of the looming silence in the apartment, eerily devoid of the sounds of sock-clad feet sprinting down the hallway at Mach 10 only to be followed by a solid _thump_ and a curse, or the distant noise of the TV in the background by the time they’d forgotten about the movie they had rented on weekend nights (which, mind you, didn’t take much time at all so long as Gavin still had hands).

But fuck you, Michael wasn’t about to let anyone catch him being sentimental, so the day that Gavin was scheduled to come back, he decided to bide his time with work he had to catch up on until he had to be at the airport. A task that certainly didn’t make the hours all but _slithering_ by go any faster.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone lit up, and he certainly wasn’t expect to see Gavin’s name come up in his new messages.

_Back early, caught a cab and am on the way back. Have a surprise for you._

He quirked an eyebrow at that, since surprises from Gavin were generally as chaotic as their maker, and was idly concerned for a moment that he’d brought back a stray. But he shook it off, assured in the fact that airport security – and customs? – would likely have something to say about anything too suspicious, and let himself become submerged in his computer once again.

He figured it’d take a good half-hour to get through traffic at the very least, but evidently, Gavin made it in ten and wasted no time going about it.

Michael hardly heard the front door click shut and the lock spun in its track before heavy footsteps made their way down the hardwood hallway and a set of hands dragged him out of the chair at his desk, certainly not being gentle about it. He barely had time between sputters to muster out a string of incoherent curses and eventually, once his sentence skills regrouped, a “Gavin, what the _fuck-”_ before he was spun around once he reached the doorway into the hall and wide eyes met two new pairs, one set hooded green and the other brown and near hazed over with want. “’lo, Michael.” The words fell languid from Dan’s tongue, eyes glimmering to match Gavin’s uncharacteristically predatory stare. 

Jesus, this wasn’t good.

Michael’s gaze flitted from one face to the other as he swallowed hard and nodded a greeting in response. Taking a precautionary step back, he eyed the two carefully. “How, uh.. how was the flight?” Gavin tried to suppress a lecherous grin as Dan shrugged in response. “Stifling.” The two Brits exchange glances for a moment before Gavin leans close and whispers a not-so-subtle “ _hold him down”_ to his companion before darting back into the room and out of sight.

“Oh, the fuck you won’t!”

Michael was quick, moving to hurl himself in Gavin’s direction, but Dan was quicker. He sidestepped abruptly and caught Michael’s wrist as he hauled him toward the living room, captive yelping as he stumbled over discarded shoes and luggage between obscenities screeched to the heavens. “You’re both goddamned idiots, you could’ve at least given me _fucking warning_ if you were planning this little assault out on the plane, I _swear to God_ , you fucking sleaze, _Gavin_!” He attempted a lunge out of Dan’s grasp, but the brunette’s grip tightened as he swung the bedroom door shut with a foot.  “Little hellion, aren’t you?” Dan chuckled and continued towing Michael down the hall as he turned to bare his fangs, managing to make it into the living room before dodging a swing. Michael was glowering, as per normal, but the flustered tint that made it to his cheeks were beginning to defy his cause. “ _You,_ ” he spat. “You think you can fucking come in here after being away for _god fucking knows_ how long, and drag me away from what I’m doing to relieve your goddamned –” He was interrupted by a set of lips covering his own in one swift movement, evoking a growl – relatively passive, as it was – from Michael, though he relaxed just enough for Dan to take the upper hand with gusto. His fingers twisted in Michael’s beltloops as he yanked him toward the couch, causing the redhead to trip over his feet rather ungracefully and land on Dan’s waiting lap.

So Michael squirms a little in defiance, really only resorting to such pathetic resistance for the sake of his dignity, but as his head tilts a little too far to the left, a hand flies up and covers his mouth – effectively silencing Michael and holding him in place as lips brush against his ear and stubble scratches at his neck.

“Perhaps the flight might not’ve been so damn long if I hadn’t been thinking of a certain little hothead waiting for us once we got here,” he murmured against Michael’s ear, voice dangerously low and words conducting lightning with the fingers on his free hand trailing up his shirt. “And what a _good_ little boy you’d be for us when we arrived, hm?”

Good little boy?

Michael could’ve laughed; would’ve, if he’d had a free air passage. So instead, he bit down hard on the fingers over his mouth, receiving a sharp intake of breath for his efforts. Sure, it was a last-ditch attempt, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Michael Jones was _not_ about to be tag-teamed by two British fuckheads that didn’t know how to appropriately go about addressing their cabin fever.

But his heart rate sped up exponentially as he realized a little too late that his plan may have backfired, groaning a list of incoherent babbling that ended in a resounding “oh, _fuck_ ” as the hand at his waist zipped down to linger right beneath the elastic at his hips. Dan’s fingers flexed, and Michael felt the curve of a smile at his neck as he shivered at the touch. He could’ve rolled his eyes at the teasing digits slipping lower, massaging a pattern into his pelvic bone and refusing to move precisely where he wanted them so badly.

And yet, as he’s sprawled across the couch, _his couch_ , and being progressively exposed to more manhandling than he’d ever recalled, Michael finally got a good look at Dan and could’ve kicked himself for stopping cold and staring unashamedly. His shirt was snug around his biceps, muscled flexed to keep Michael in place, and _fuck_ if those legs he was perched on top of weren’t made of steel. He snapped out of his daze once he heard a zipper yanked down when Dan shifted beneath him, tugging Michael’s head backward with a simple nip planted below his ear. And when Dan spoke again, he made a point to glance up at the boyish mess on his lap, struggling to breathe regularly.

“Y’know, B tells me that you have lips that do more'n curse like a fucking sailor, Michael,” his name drawled and making Michael ache in ways that made him realize just how thoroughly he was at their mercy, “so what d’ya say we test that?” Michael might as well have blanched at the words hissed into his ear, mind overrun by the stories Gavin might have been weaving for Dan – in a public place, nonetheless, hushed tones rising and falling with wicked implications and _probably on that goddamn plane –_ but could only swallow hard when he was tugged backward, brushing up against Dan’s own erection in the process. “Bet you’d like it, hmm? Get you moaning for it first, only give you what you wanted after I was satisfied with your begging,” point accentuated by a grip on his length, fleeting, but enough to pull a gasp from Michael’s all-too-willing mouth.

At this point Gavin chose to reappear, a small plastic bottle in hand that, noted by the sneer tugging at Gavin’s lips and the growing blood rush beneath his own boxers, was decidedly _not_ a shampoo sample.

“Well, would you look at _you_ , all hot and bothered.”

Michael tensed, snarling a “fuck you” with purpose and making one last attempt to evade his captor’s grip by flailing wildly and earning laughter from the two. “All you had to do was ask for it, Michael,” Dan practically _sang_ , rolling his hips for emphasis and eliciting a high and painfully frustrated cry from the man on his lap trying desperately to catch his breath and rapidly departing peace of mind.

Gavin slipped the bottle into Dan’s grip as he bent between Michael’s legs, taking whatever he could reach in his hands and mouth and giggling as the older man’s movement slowed. He was met with a growl in response, grabbing at Gavin’s shirt as he threatened to lean back. But Gavin shooed his hands away rather effortlessly, moving back to crouch in front of the pair as he admired their handiwork instead. Michael’s lips were bitten, red from his own abuse and the assaults Dan had spearheaded, and his hair was humorously disheveled. His shirt had been hiked up somewhere in the process, and when his gaze landed on his neck, marks from beneath Dan’s lips were already beginning to form. He was in the midst of squirming in Dan’s grip, fingertips bent beneath Michael’s jeans and tugging gently out of sight when Gavin flew at him again, capturing Michael’s wrists with long fingers and sucking a dark mark into his neck as recompense for his agitation.

Out of breath and growing increasingly aware of the painful bulge in his pants, Michael’s eyes landed on the window.

The _open_ window.

“What if- oh _God,_ don’t you fucking stop, the fucking –” his breath hitched as Dan succeeded in yanking his jeans to his knees and his grip fastened to his boxers, one hand greedily fishing under the elastic and the other groping him unabashedly through the dark fabric. “The _window_ ,” he finally gasped, gesturing vaguely to the wall illuminated with the afternoon sun. “Guess the pedestrians will have to hear the performance, then,” Gavin breathed against his neck, pressing a kiss to his jawline before standing up. Michael’s vision flickered for a moment as Dan gave his cock a squeeze before following Gavin’s remark with one of his own.

“We’ll make sure you don’t bother keeping quiet, either.”

Dan finally gets his boxers down, and the air in the apartment might as well have been stagnant because the heat pooling in Michael’s groin was spreading very quickly through his veins. This was undeniably Dan and Gavin’s game since the moment the two walked in the door, and fuck, if he wasn’t bucking into the grip of one while writhing shamelessly before the other.

The flush that spread through his cheeks when Michael realized how very palpable his anticipation was to that end was torturous, but his squirming finally came to a screeching halt when he hears the click of the tube behind him, the shift of fabric, and a slick presence impossible to ignore pressing at his entrance.

“So _there’s_ the little slut I remember,” Dan growled into his ear, smirking as Michael desperately moved his hips back, aching for something, _anything,_ to get the delicious – albeit horrendously teasing – friction beneath him moving.

But Dan took his time, moving forward at a tantalizingly slow pace that sent the warped desire beneath his skin into overdrive. And Dan must have noticed, because he let out a bark of laughter and didn’t speed up in the slightest.

And by the time he was completely sheathed, he wouldn’t fucking _budge_.

Michael couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t bite back the shameless pleading any longer, lest he actually explode from sensory deprivation.

“I swear, motherfucker, if you don’t fucking touch me or let go of my hands in the next five seconds, I’m gonna fucking _explode –_ ” His further tyrade was brought to a crashing halt, however, by a thumb hooked in his mouth and working between his teeth, fingers tugging at his jaw, and by the time he glances up to see Gavin drop his jeans, there’s a dick pressed to his parted lips. Michael’s eyes said it all, giving Gavin the most intense ‘are you _fucking kidding me_ ’ stare he can manage as a taunting smile creeps onto the Brit’s face.

And yet, his entire body threatened to melt as he felt Gavin’s fingers beneath his chin, and the exasperated groan he heard rise up from deep in his throat sounded startlingly like a whine. He might as well have slid his tongue out over his lower lip.

“Shut ‘im up, B, he’s getting awful mouthy,” Dan murmurs, and Gavin is all too happy to comply. He eases Michael’s jaw open (which wasn’t overly difficult, because if his erection was any indication, his lovely little boy seemed to thoroughly enjoy being used), hardly holding back a moan as he slips in while Michael doesn’t even try and stifle one of his own. He swipes his tongue along the base of Gavin’s cock experimentally a few times before sucking him down like a champ and watching the man above him nearly lose it in an instant.

Michael’s cheeks were stained red with want and a tinge of delicious shame, and he knew it; he could imagine what Gavin saw when he looked down through his eyelashes at the mouth attached to his hips, and it really did take all his self-control and then some to refuse whatever sick, masochistic pleasure his mind concocted from this debauchery in order to somehow yank himself from the delirium of the fullness stretching his lips. God, he had it _bad_.

But he manages to pull back slightly, ignoring the urge screaming in his muscles to take it all like a whore, teasing smile tugging at his features instead as Gavin grits his teeth and narrows his eyes. His brief glance past Michael’s shoulder should’ve been his first clue that he wasn’t in any position to tease, and his realization became apparent when Gavin wraps a hand around himself and Dan’s hands are at his hips, holding him in place like a vicegrip and not moving an inch.

“How bad d’you want it, my little Michael?” His words were no more than a low whisper, hissed and hinting at challenge. Gavin’s gaze shot down to Michael’s waist and back up, a gleam in his eyes and for good reason. He gave himself a languid tug, relishing the way Michael’s eyes followed his hand. “Didn’t you miss me?”

And the speed that Michael’s tongue shot out to drag across salty lips before he knew he was responding, paired with being near embarrassingly hard and slick at the tip and a hair’s breadth away from dropping any shred of dignity he had left and _begging_ was downright unnerving.

It takes a slow roll of Dan’s hips to get Michael whining aloud, though, and when Gavin decides he’s through being patient and places himself before the lips beneath him, eyebrow arched expectantly, he wasn’t expecting the surge forward that, judging from the lewd groan around his cock, was motivated in part by Dan’s ministrations. It only takes one, two, three thrusts into his mouth, hips nearly stuttering when Michael moans around him before he yanks himself back.

Michael didn’t need to be told twice what to do, and his voice didn’t even sound like his own when he looked straight into Gavin’s eyes, moans spilling between words as fast as his resolve was splintering, and pleaded.

He’s been gone too long to bear keeping him waiting.

A particularly harsh thrust from the soldier sent Michael up from the couch momentarily in time with Gavin’s push forward, shoving Gavin’s dick down his throat before he could stop the muffled groan from reaching his lips. The Brit does a poor job of not reacting to the subsequent vibration sent up his spine from Michael’s low groan, palm landing with a thump at the back of the couch and hair hanging over his eyes as he breathes. His free set of fingers tangles into the curls at his waist, cautiously at first, but with growing fervor as Dan’s increasing pace is translated to Michael’s tongue, whose eyes never leave Gavin’s own. Dan leans up to hiss something in Michael’s ear, whose response is a delicious combination of a quite audible gasp and the one of the most profane noises Gavin’s had the pleasure of witnessing, much less had the sensation of such sent up his cock and possibly damaging his presently teetering state of mind. A glance down confirmed it, the redhead’s eyes flicking open and tossing Gavin’s sanity out that open window when they met his own with a fervor that practically lit him on fire.

Dan’s thumbs rested on Michael’s hipbones, rolling forward in time to meet each thrust, while Gavin’s own rubbed against his cheekbone. The younger Brit hissed through his teeth as he struggled to hold out, to hold eye contact, but a well-placed groan from the mouth wrapped around his cock sent him hurtling over the edge with a curse, watching as fluid threatened to leak down the side of Michael’s mouth. It was quickly caught by a swipe of his tongue – an innocent act turned deliciously vulgar, by the look of Michael sent him – after Gavin withdrew. And he couldn’t take his eyes away.

Dan took the opportunity to snake a hand around Michael’s dick and was finally rewarded with a throaty cry, head tossed back and pleas of “harder, god _damnit_ Gruchy, hard as you can” escaping his glistening lips. Dan complies, hitching his hips up and making Michael’s mind go fuzzy with every drive forward. He’s grinding back shamelessly as fast as he can muster, but Dan _does_ fuck hard and before long, Michael’s near gone, bleary-eyed and ready to pass out. He can tell from the tension in Dan’s fingers that he’s close too, very close, and it’s one final push, hard and fast and right _there_ that finally does him in, Dan following shortly after with a series of breathy grunts.

The three of them don’t move for a while, basking in the afterglow and the Texas heat pervading the air through the window. Michael is slumped back onto the couch, not bothering to move from Dan’s lap. Gavin’s lost his shirt somewhere in the fray, a Cheshire grin donned in its place as he flops down onto the couch next to Michael. “Glad to be back,” he chirped, dodging a tired swat in his direction as Michael groans in response. He leaned over anyway, though, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple as Dan follows suit.

“There are _no words_ ,” Michael said finally with a sigh, surveying the room and the two idiots wrapped around him. “To be fair,” Gavin started defensively with a grin, “it was Dan’s idea.” Dan blinked a few times in response. “What? No! You wouldn’t shut the hell up on the way over about– ” He faltered and glanced over at Michael, who looked on expectantly as the other looked like he wanted to melt into the carpet.

Gavin knew he wasn’t going to like what followed the leer darkening Dan’s features.

“About all the ways you wanted Michael to take you like the bitch you are when you got back.”

Oh yes, this quickly turned into a situation that yanked the upper hand out from beneath him, and if the expression Michael exchanged with Dan wasn’t the most frenzied he’d seen in a very long time, he had no intention of investigating what was.

Michael turned to Gavin, who lapsed into a fit of very nervous laughter before inching away and starting an attempt at backpedaling his way out of this situation Dan had so lovingly hurled him into.

“Now, hear me out, Michael, before you do anything brash and– AH!”

He was shoved back on the couch before he could take another breath to complete his excuse, panting and reddening further by the second. There’s a fist gripping his hair, yanking his head back, and any coherent thoughts he was having flew out the open window. Gavin swallowed thickly as Michael swam into view above him, evidently fully recuperated and grinning voraciously with Dan appearing over his shoulder, mirroring the expression.

“Guess we should give him what he wants, then.”


End file.
